ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hole
Black Hole was a German competitor robot that mainly fought in German Robot Wars. It won the first and only German championship after defeating Tsunami in the Grand Final, and represented Germany in the European Championship, which was also broadcast as part of the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. However, it lost in the second round of the European Championship to Belgian representative Philipper 2. Despite its successes, Black Hole did not return for the Third World Championship, broadcast as part of Series 7 of the UK Robot Wars, leaving Reaper NP2, I Bot One Beta and Ansgar 3 to fight for the chance to represent Germany. Robot History German Series Black Hole began its opening battle by attacking Absolut Krankhaft, teaming up with Tsunami to overturn the Dutch machine. Black Hole stayed away whilst Tsunami righted and then re-flipped Absolut Krankhaft. Black Hole then slammed into Absolut Krankhaft, causing damage to the rear. Absolut Krankhaft was then counted out and Black Hole dodged Tsunami until eventually cease was called. Black Hole next faced Hydrotec. Black Hole disabled Hydrotec’s flipper very early on, severely buckling it. Then, Black Hole turned its attention to the rest of the robot, causing sufficient damage to the internals to cause Hydrotec to break down. Hydrotec was counted out by the Refbot, and left to the House Robots. With this victory, Black Hole had made the Grand Final. In its first Grand Final battle, Black Hole came up against Son of Armageddon. Black Hole repeatedly attacked the front and sides of its opponent, destroying the supports of the flipping weapon on Son of Armageddon; however this attack stopped the discs from working. Black Hole pushed Son of Armageddon into Dead Metal, and the House Robot attacked Son of Armageddon until cease was called. The judges made the obvious decision to put Black Hole through to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Black Hole came up against Tsunami. Black Hole was turned over early on in the fight, and was on the back foot early on, being pressured by Tsunami. Eventually, Black Hole was righted, and went on the offensive, securing several major blows and ripping armour panels off Tsunami, particularly on the side and back. The judges were called on to make a decision, which went in Black Hole's favour, making it the first, and only, German Robot Wars champion. Extreme 2 Black Hole also represented Germany in the European Championship, which was also broadcast as part of the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It faced Italian representatives Zeus in the first round, immediately ripping off Zeus' flipper plate and rendering it unable to attack. Black Hole proceeded to flip Zeus over with its discs, before tearing shards of Zeus' armour off and leaving it stranded on its flipper. It pushed Zeus back onto its wheels, before throwing it around the arena several more times, eventually leaving Zeus on its back close to a CO2 jet. Zeus was attacked by Dead Metal and Mr. Psycho, counted out and pitted, allowing Black Hole to proceed to the second round. There, Black Hole faced Belgian representatives Philipper 2. It charged straight towards Philipper 2, flicking it up into the air and tearing a shard of its armour off, before both machines circled around each other. Black Hole slammed into Philipper 2's sides a few more times, leaving more gashes in its armour, before steering Philipper 2 into Shunt's CPZ after it pressed the pit release button. After tearing through its opponent's sides again, Black Hole was flipped over by Philipper 2, leaving its discs spinning the wrong way up and causing it to jolt upwards as it continued damaging Philipper 2's armour. In a sudden turn of events, Black Hole drove up Philipper 2's flipper, and was pushed straight into the pit, eliminating it from the European Championship. European Heavyweight Championships 2003 A rebuilt Black Hole appeared in this one off Live Event. Black Hole is known to have fought in at least two battles during the championship. One of these was against Dantomkia and Tough As Nails. Black Hole accelerated quickly, knocking into Dantomkia and continuing into its assault. Tough As Nails drove into Dantomkia and shoved it to the wall and into Black Hole. After all robots had reversed away from eachother, Dantomkia went on the attack and overturned Black Hole. This attack caused Dantomkia to appear to lose power for a moment, but soon came back to life and, as Tough As Nails tried to grab hold of Black Hole, Dantomkia came in and flipped TAN. This allowed Black Hole to go on a charge, but this had little effect. Dantomkia then came in and stacked Black Hole against the wall where it flexed its lifter but couldn't get down. Dantomkia then flicked TAN over, but the crusher came back on the attack, grabbing hold of Dantomkia. The latter was soon let go, and tried to drive around the pit in a bid to escape. This strategy backfired, however, as Dantomkia accidentally steered down it. Black Hole's second known battle was against Reaper NP2 and Ansgar. Black Hole pushed Reaper and found itself in a pushing match with Ansgar. The three robots continued to push eachother around until Black Hole became immobile, possibly wedged against the arena wall. It soon became unstuck, and all three continued to push eachother about, with Ansgar especially aiming for the pit. There was no obvious winner, and a Judges' Decision was made. It is unknown who the winner was. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:German Robot Wars Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:German Robots Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Invertible Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with astronomical names Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Third Place winners Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:2003 European Heavyweight Championship Competitors